


Love is in the Air

by eaintdarkside



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: 1. 발렌타인 기념2. 무비 워크 기반3. 하지만 메디브가 사람들과 교류하고, 카드가가 제자로 있는 AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> 부제 : ~카드가의 모험~

아침해가 뜰무렵의 스톰윈드는 평소보다 더 북적거렸다. 성 안의 많은 건물에 붉은 색 등과 꽃이 장식되었고, 공기중을 떠도는 달콤한 향기가 골목 구석 구석 퍼져있다. 카드가는 까치집을 지은 머리를 물로 적셔 정돈하며 책상 위의 상자를 흘끔거렸다. 지난 밤 품절되기 직전의 선물 상자를 사정사정해 구해왔다. 안에는 미리 구입한 초콜릿이 들어있다. 예쁜 리본도 사다가 묶었다.

일년에 한번 돌아오는 '온 누리에 사랑을' 주간이다. 이미 왕성과 수호자 동상 아래엔 메디브를 위해 가져다 둔 초콜릿 상자와 꽃다발이 가득 쌓여있었다. 카드가는 지지 않을 생각이었다. 수호자님께 누구보다 멋진 (구입한 거지만) 초콜릿을 직접 (물론 혼자만의 바램이다) 가져다 드릴 것이다. 사람들은 수호자님을 일 년에 한 번 보기도 힘들지만 자신은 달랐다. 그 분을 만나 직접 선물을 드릴 수 있는 것이다. 거기까지 생각한 청년은 혼자 씩 웃는다. 자신은 메디브에게 순간 이동 마법을 배우기도 했다. 아침이라 조금 정신이 없지만 조금 있다 카라잔에 도착하면 -어쩌면- 그에게 아침 식사 대접을 받을 수 있을지도 몰랐다. 거기까지 생각하자 가슴이 크게 부풀어오르는 기분에 젊은이는 기쁨을 주체하지 못하고 오른쪽 주먹을 꾹 쥐었다 폈다. 예스. 지난 밤에 망토를 열심히 털어 두었으니 매무새도 나쁘지 않을거야.

청년은 망토의 브로치를 꽉 고정하고 허리춤의 가방안에 상자를 조심스레 넣었다. 리본이 구겨질까 손놀림이 섬세해진다. 달칵. 하고 뚜껑을 닫은 카드가는 한 번 더 자신의 옷차림에 문제가 없는지 꼼꼼이 체크하고 작은 돌을 끌어다 바닥에 큰 원을 그리기 시작했다. 네 방위에 각각의 기호를 그리고 남은 원을 메꾸어 일어난다. 손 끝에 모이는 마력을 쥐며 청년은 바닥을 타고 끌어올려지는 강력한 힘의 파동을 느꼈다. 자신이 이동해야 할 곳을 생각하며 쥐고 있던 손을 펴는 순간 강렬한 빛의 파장이 퍼졌다.

 

마력으로 인한 바람에 눈을 감았다 여니 카라잔의 서늘한 돌벽이 눈 앞에 있었다. 이내 조용히 입구가 열린다. 누군가의 방문을 깨달은 모로스가 마중나온 것이다. 청년은 지금이 이른 아침이라는 것도, 식사 전 이라는 것도, 때문에 몹시 결례가 되는 시간대라는 것도 완전히 잊은 채 그에게 달려갔다. 수호자 견습생의 머릿속엔 오로지 메디브, 메디브, 메디브 뿐이었다.

"모로스!"  
"이 시간에 여긴 어쩐 일인가."

부드럽게 미소짓는 얼굴 덕분에 말 속에 숨은 의미는 적절히 희석되고, 카드가는 계속해서 눈치없이 굴었다.

"수호자님은요? 아직 식사 전 이신가요?"

이제 겨우 동이 터 오고 있으니 당연히 그럴 것이다. 오랫동안 수호자들을 돌본 노집사는 청년이 얼마나 흥분했는지 깨달았다. 아마 '그것' 때문이겠지. 메디브는 늘 이 주간을 싫어했고, 조만간 카라잔으로 배달 될 어마어마한 양의 초콜릿들도 질색했다. 하지만 마법사는 단 음식을 적절히 즐길줄 알았기 때문에 모로스는 배송되는 모든 선물을 잘 받아 창고에 쌓아두곤 했다. 아마 이번에도 그 일이 반복될 것이다. 성의 관리자는 막 창고 청소를 시작하려던 차였다.

"식사 전이시지. 그리고 자리에 안 계시기도 하고."

청년을 괴롭히고 싶지 않았던 모로스는 빠르게 상황을 설명한다. 역시나 예상했던대로 청년의 눈썹 끝이 불쌍하게 축 처졌다.

"아니, 어디... 어디 가셨는데요?"  
"아이언포지에 행사 문제로 가셨네."

아이언포지라면 여기서 스톰윈드로 가는 거리만큼을 더 가야 나오는 대도시였다. 산악지방이라 말로는 무리다. 그리핀이 있어야 했는데 자신같은 가난한 견습생에게 그런 게 있을리 없고. 거기는 정확한 위치를 몰라 포털 마법 사용도 안 된다. 어떡하지. 어떡하지 하고 공회전하고 있는데 문득 좋은 방법이 떠올랐다. 스톰윈드로 다시 돌아가면 된다. 그리고 병참장교에게 그리핀을 빌리자!

청년은 갈색 눈동자를 반짝이며 모로스를 올려다봤다.

"알려주셔서 고맙습니다, 모로스. 그럼 이만 가 볼게요!"

 

청년은 부지런히 앞 뜰을 지나 병참장교에게 달려갔다. 무거운 갑옷을 입은 사람 몇몇이 분홍색 상자를 주고받는 게 보인다. 자신도 어서 메디브를 찾아가 그에게 선물을 건네고 싶었다. 아침을 걸렀더니 슬슬 장기들이 공복을 호소한다. 청년은 또 수호자를 놓치게 될까봐 두려워 숨이 턱에 닿을때까지 뛰었다. 겨우 병참장교 앞에 섰을 때 마법사의 이마는 온통 땀에 젖어 있었다.

"헉, 헉헉, 그리... 핀이요."

자주 봐 안면을 익힌 장교는 양 무릎을 짚은 채 제대로 말도 못 꺼내는 마법사를 황당하다는 듯 내려다봤다.

"그리핀... 좀 빌릴 수 헉헉, 있을까요?"

그건 어려운 일이 아니었다. 청년은 로서와 자주 병영에 드나들었고, 그가 키린 토 소속 마법사라는 사실도 알고 있었기 때문에 군인은 동물을 내 주었다. 카드가가 자신을 타게 될 거라는 걸 알고 기분이 좋지 않아졌는지 왕궁소속 그리핀은 날개를 퍼덕거리며 성질을 부렸고, 그건 그리핀에 익숙치 않은 작은 마법사를 질리게 하는 데 충분했다. 하지만 카드가는 그리핀에 대한 두려움보다 메디브에 대한 그리움이 더 컸다. 젊은이는 안장 위에 올라가기 위해 두어번 헛발질을 해야 했지만 기어코 위에 올라탔고, 예고 없이 위로 솟구치는 그리핀 때문에 동물의 목덜미에 매달려 비명을 질러댔다.

 

아이언포지에 도착했을 땐 해가 중천에 있었다. 난폭한 짐승에게 실컷 휘둘린 카드가는 반쯤 비틀거리며 안장에서 뛰어내렸다. 사자와 독수리의 모습이 반반 섞인 동물은 고고하게 턱을 치켜들고 마부의 손에 이끌려 안으로 들어갔다. 다시는 타고 싶지 않아... 카드가는 고개를 저으며 비틀비틀 입구로 향했다. 

입구의 경비병은 눈에 띄는 이방인의 등장에 그를 저지했다. 사실, 그가 막기 전에 카드가는 경비병을 향해 가고 있었다.

"누구냐?"  
"안녕하세요, 저는 키린 토의 카드가입니다. 스톰윈드에서 왔습니다. 수호자님께서 이 곳에 계시다는 이야기를 들었는데, 만나 뵐 수 있을까요."

카드가는 어린 시절부터 키린 토에서 배운대로 차분하고 정중하게 이야기하려 노력했지만, 아침부터 지금까지 아무것도 먹지 못한데다가 순간 이동 마법을 쓰고, 그리핀에 시달린 덕에 창백해져 있었다.

"키린 토? 그럼 증거를 대라."

카드가는 지난 밤 주름이 지지 않게 잘 정돈해 두었던 튜닉의 소맷자락을 잡아 올렸다. 소매는 그리핀 위에서의 사투로 인해 엉망진창이었다. 키가 작은 드워프를 위해 소매를 걷고 팔을 아래로 향하자 경비병은 고개를 끄덕이더니 몸을 비켜세웠다.

"수호자님은 아마 브론즈비어드 전하와 함께 대용광로에 계실거다. 따라와."

뭐?! 브론즈비어드 전하와 함께? 그냥 행사 때문에 오신 게 아니었어? 카드가는 뻣뻣하게 굳었지만 그를 안내하는 경비병의 뒤를 따를 수 밖에 없었다. 잘못하면 수호자님께 혼자겠는데. 하고 후회하며.

하지만 대용광로 앞에 왔을 때 메디브는 없었다. 도면을 들여다 보고 있던 마그니 브론즈비어드 왕은 불퉁한 표정으로 젊은이를 올려다보고 누구냐 물었다. 카드가는 입구에서 했던 말을 다시 반복해야 했다.

"그렇군. 하지만 수호자는 여기 없네. 아까 로서와 함께 다른 곳으로 떠났지."

도면을 저 편으로 슥 밀며 마그니가 말을 이었다.

"아마 로데론이 아닐까 싶은데. 지금이 한창 그 주간 아닌가. 그..."

드워프는 빨간 털이 북슬북슬하게 난 눈썹을 일그러트리며 잠깐 고민하더니 생각났다는 듯 빠르게 덧붙였다.

"초콜릿 주고받는 날."  
"네... 그렇군요."

실망감이 역력한 목소리를 아는지 모르는지 왕이 빠르게 대꾸했다.

"이런 날 수호자가 바삐 움직여야 한다니 재밌는 모순이지 않나. 아, 그러고보니 로서도 뭔가 부탁했었어. 드워프 특제 맥주가 들어있는 초콜릿 말일세. 오늘 한 상자 챙겨갔는데 누굴 주려는 건지 원."

철제 박스를 탕- 소리가 나게 닫으며 마그니가 떠들어댔다.

"어차피 스톰윈드로 돌아가겠지. 저녁나절 불꽃놀이를 해야 할 테니 말일세."

국왕이 말을 마침과 동시에 알현중인 젊은이의 뱃속에서 요란한 소리가 흘러나왔다. 카드가는 허옇게 질린 얼굴이 되었고, 마그니는 분홍색 얼굴이 붉어질 때까지 폭소를 터트렸다.

 

청년은 경비병의 배웅을 받으며 그리핀 위에 올랐다. 친절한 브론즈비어드는 청년을 점심식사에 초대했다. 식후엔 특제 맥주가 든 초콜릿을 내오기도 했다. 카드가는 술이 약했기 때문에 하나만 먹었고, 이내 어지러워져 먹은 것을 후회했다.  
그리핀을 제대로 컨트롤 할 수 없었는데다가 술까지 들어가 포털마법은 물 건너갔고, 카드가는 또 다시 이 성질 나쁜 짐승과 씨름해야했다. 하지만 마그니가 내 온 기름기 가득한 고기들로 뱃속을 단단히 채운 카드가는 자신을 싣고 마구 하늘을 향해 치솟는 그리핀을 아까보다는 안정적으로 붙들 수 있었다.

스톰윈드의 병영에 도착한 건 슬슬 하루가 저물어가는 때였다. 마부에게 고삐를 넘기며 카드가는 수호자님이 왕궁에 돌아오셨는지 질문했다. 대답은 No였다. 젊은이는 천천히 상점가를 향해 나왔다. 왕궁 안 쪽은 행사 준비로 바빴던 탓이다. 청년은 대운하에 비친 자신의 모습을 보고 길게 한숨쉬었다. 정성들여 정돈한 머리는 다시 새 집이 되었고, 옷은 다 구겨졌으며, 선물 상자는 가방 속에서 시달렸을테니 볼 것도 없었다. 

수호자님은 늦은 시간에나 오시겠지. 이젠 어디에 계시는 지도 모르겠어.

풀 죽은 수호자 견습생은 터덜터덜 시장 쪽으로 향한다. 이렇게 된 거 옷 매무새라도 다시 바로 잡고 나올 생각이었다. 집에서 머리도 정돈하고 말이다.

평소에도 사람이 많은 곳이었지만 오늘은 더 붐볐다. 중앙에 놓인 수호자 동상 아래쪽은 선물 상자와 꽃들이 가득 쌓여있었다. 듣기로는 경비병이 밤에 수거해 카라잔으로 보낸다고 했다. 이 선물 이송을 위해 매년 큰 마차를 사용한다고 하지. 그리고 이내 카드가는 왕궁 안 응접실에 쌓여있던 선물 무더기를 떠올렸다. 귀족가의 영애들과 고귀한 신분들로 보이는 사람들이 삼삼오오 들락거리며 수호자님께 전해달라고 부탁한 물건들이었다. 한 눈에 봐도 비싸 보이는 꽃다발과, 비단으로 휘감긴 상자들, 섬세하게 장식 된 레이스 리본이 우아하게 늘어뜨려진 바구니들. 그 안 쪽엔 꽃들과 화려한 초콜릿이 아름답게 놓여 있었다. 주머니 속의 상자가 부끄럽게 느껴진다. 이런 초라한 물건을 수호자님께 드려도 될까.

순간 저 편에서 큰 환호성이 터져나왔다. 사람들이 그 편으로 달려가고, 너도나도 먼저 가겠다고 밀쳐댔기 때문에 기운없이 서 있던 카드가는 인파에 치여 상점 돌벽에 떠밀렸다. 도열한 근위병들이 즉시 사람들을 제지한다. 무리가 외쳐대기 시작했다. 국왕 폐하! 린 전하! 스톰윈드 만세! 사령관님 만세! 그리고 터져나온 목소리에 카드가의 까만 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다.

수호자님! 수호자님 만세!

다급히 인파 쪽으로 달려가 보지만 이미 많은 사람들로 꽉 막혀 있었다. 카드가는 목을 빼고 건너편을 보려 애썼다. 건물 틈으로 쏟아지는 햇빛 중앙에 레인이 탄 말이 드러났다. 사람들의 환호와 비명속에 뒤편에서 로서가 탄 말이 나타났고, 흰 말 위에 앉은 메디브가 그 뒤를 따랐다. 인자한 미소를 짓고 있는 레인 린 국왕 뒤로 헝클어진 머리를 한 로서가 손을 흔들고 있었다. 그리고, 그 뒤에 있는 수호자는- 카드가는 사람들에게 이리저리 치이면서도 전설적인 마법사에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 깊이 로브의 후드를 뒤집어 쓰고 있었는데 그림자 아래 보이는 흰 피부와 갈색 수염, 단정히 내려온 머리칼이 아름다웠다. 고삐를 잡고 있는 까만색 가죽장갑과, 가슴팍을 감싸고 있는 섬세한 은빛 원단, 까마귀 깃털로 장식된 로브는 그림자와 햇빛을 지나며 신비한 색으로 빛났고, 오른손에 들고 있는 아티쉬는 경외감마저 느끼게 했다.

카드가는 쓸쓸함을 숨기지 못한 채 수호자를 바라봤다. 사람들이 메디브에게 열광하는 건 나름의 이유가 있다. 그가 일반적인 사람을 훨씬 선회한 초월적인 인물인 탓이다. 손 끝에서 번개를 만들어 내고, 밀려드는 트롤들의 절반을 죽이고, 멀리 떨어진 공간으로 순식간에 이동한다. 심지어 그런 존재가 자신들을 지켜주는 수호자로 이 성 앞에 굳건히 서 있다. 청년은 사람들에 치이며 천천히 멀어지는 메디브의 뒷모습을 바라본다. 세 사람이 움직이는 길에 쏟아지는 꽃들과 리본이 도로위에 어지럽게 쌓인다. 아마 이대로 왕궁으로 돌아가실테고, 거기서 행사 일로 바삐 시간을 보내시겠지. 지금 수호자님을 만나보는 건 무리일 것이다.

청년은 아침나절 잔뜩 들떠 있던 스스로가 한심하게 느껴졌다. 자신은 그의 제자고, 카라잔에 언제든 갈 수 있고, 그 분을 마음껏 만날 수 있다고 자만했던 것이 바보같다. 저 분은 이렇게나 멀고, 까마득히 높은 곳에 계신 분인데. 나는 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있었던 걸까.

 

저녁나절, 스톰윈드 왕성 앞엔 사람들로 가득 차 있었다. 단상 중앙에 선 메디브는 짧은 인사를 전하고 창백한 손을 뻗어 파란 마력 줄기를 하늘로 쏘아올렸다. 사람들의 내는 환성, 수호자의 곁에서 활짝 웃고 있는 레인 린 국왕, 타리아 왕비, 로서 사령관. 카드가는 인파 뒤 나무 둔치에 앉아 고개를 높이 들었다. 마력의 궤적이 높은 하늘에 복잡하고 아름다운 문양을 그린다. 그것은 마법사 특유의 섬세하고 복잡한 도형을 그리기도 했지만, 스톰윈드의 상징인 금빛 사자를 수놓기도 했다.

탄성과 환호속에 메디브는 조용히 단상 뒤로 물러났는데, 그것을 아쉬워 할 틈도 없이 드워프와 노움 장인이 앞으로 나섰다. 그리고 왕성 위로 화려한 폭죽이 터졌다. 점멸하는 불꽃이 하늘과, 왕성, 사람들의 얼굴위로 여러가지 색을 물들인다.   
카드가는 둔치 위로 올라가 수호자가 어디로 가는지 확인했다. 남자는 로서와 함께 왕성 안 쪽으로 들어가고 있었다. 하루종일 장거리를 움직인 탓인지 메디브의 뒷모습이 피로해 보였다. 그의 어깨를 로서의 단단한 팔이 감싸고 있다.

걱정되는 마음에 부지런히 왕성 안으로 움직였지만, 경비병은 두 사람이 어디론가 떠났다고 이야기했다. 이 쯤 되면 수호자님과 자신 사이에 오늘 만큼은 아무런 연이 없다고 말해도 나쁘지 않아 보였다. 어깨에서 힘이 죽 빠진다. 이미 바깥은 밤이 되어 어두워졌고, 좁은 창으로 노움제 폭죽이 내는 선명한 빛들이 번쩍대고 있다. 청년은 차가운 돌벽에 등을 댄 채 하루종일 자신이 무슨 삽질을 하고 다녔는지 되짚었다. 이른아침. 카라잔. 그리핀. 아이언포지. 스톰윈드 상점가. 그리고 여기. 이마를 짚는다. 이젠 너무 지쳐서 그냥 쉬고싶다.

하지만 하루종일 주머니 속에서 흔들렸을 초콜릿 생각을 하니 그대로 있을 수가 없었다. 카드가는 마지막 남은 마력을 나누어 카라잔으로 이동하기로 했다. 설사 수호자님이 오늘 다른 곳에서 묵으신다 하더라도 언젠간 카라잔으로 돌아가실테니까. 나중에 받으시게 되겠지. 부디 자신의 선물이 스톰윈드에서 운반되는 선물 마차속의 물건들과 섞이지 않길 기도하며 청년은 몸을 굽혔다

 

눈을 뜨자 어둠속에 희미하게 드러나는 카라잔 탑의 돌이 보였다. 숲에서 불어오는 차가운 바람이 온 몸을 쓸고 지나간다. 청년은 어깨를 움츠리며 입구로 향했다. 문을 열고 들어가자 막 계단을 내려오는 모로스를 발견한다. 카드가는 지친 미소를 띄었다.

"카드가."

그제서야 청년은 자신이 이른 아침에 그를 무례하게 괴롭혔고, 이젠 한밤중에 쳐들어왔음을 깨달았다. 수호자 견습생은 면목없는 얼굴로 고개를 수그렸다.

"죄송해요, 모로스... 그게..."  
"수호자님은 막 침실로 드셨네."

네? 하고 대꾸하려는데 모로스가 말을 이었다.

"로서경과 함께."

순간 눈썹을 확 좁힌다. 너무하시지 않나. 오늘 거의 하루종일 함께 다니셨는데! 청년이 안절부절 못하자 모로스가 계단에서 몸을 비켜세웠다.

"아직은 주무시지 않으실테니."

명백한 허락에 청년의 얼굴에 화색이 돌았다.

"가, 감사합니다!"

청년은 정신없이 계단을 뛰어 올랐다. 아침에 정성스레 정돈했던 머리는 그리핀에 시달리고 인파에 떠밀리며 엉망진창이었고, 지난 밤 열심히 털어둔 망토 역시 엉망이다. 하지만 그걸 신경쓸 새가 없었다. 하루종일 그 분을 찾아다녔는데! 아직 오늘이 남았으니까 이왕이면 날이 끝나기 전에 선물을 드리고 싶었다. 달이 지기 전에 알려 드리고 싶었다. 자신이 그 분을 얼마나 존경하는지. 얼마나 경애하는지. 얼마나,

얼마나.

얼마나...

카드가는 숨을 허덕이며 침실 문 앞에 섰고, 복잡해지는 머리를 정돈하려 애썼지만 이내 포기했다. 정리가 되지 않으면 어떤가. 자신은 그저 이 초콜릿을 수호자님께 드리고 싶을 뿐이다. 그거면 충분하다. 수호자님이 무표정한 얼굴로 상자를 받고, 피곤하니 나가보라고 하셔도 자신은 괜찮을 수 있었다. 그분의 손에 직접 드릴수만 있다면 말이다.

카드가는 크게 심호흡했고, 짧게 노크 후 대꾸가 없자 조심스레 문을 밀어 열었다.

높은 창에서 쏟아지는 달빛 아래, 까만 인영이 보였다. 침대에 높은 쿠션을 쌓고 등을 기댄 메디브 위로 로서가 몸을 기울인 채 카드가를 보고 있었다. 사령관의 표정이 험악한 걸 보고 굳었지만 이내 남자의 손이 수호자의 뺨에 닿아있는 걸 보고 눈썹을 좁힌다. 뭐지 꼭 막 키스했다는 듯한 저 자세는? 하지만 그럴리 없다고 생각을 지워버린 청년은 어깨를 으쓱하며 인사를 건넸다.

"늦게 와서 죄송해요. 그게- 오늘 하루종일 수호자님을 뵐 수 없어서요."  
"무슨 일이지."

질문은 메디브가 아닌 로서에게서 나왔다. 하지만 카드가는 굴하지 않고 메디브를 바라보며 말을 이었다. 하루종일 겪어야 했던 일들로 꼬질꼬질해진 손이 작은 나무 상자를 꺼냈다.

"이걸 드리고 싶어서요. 계속 찾아다녔어요."

로서가 대꾸했다.

"이봐 꼬맹이. 그건 거기 두고 그만 나가봐."

즉시 메디브의 건조한 음성이 뒤따랐다.

"그래."

실망으로 견습의 눈썹이 축 처지기도 전에 마법사의 허스키한 목소리가 이어졌다.

"자네도 그만 나가."

하얀 손가락이 사령관의 가슴팍을 밀어낸다. 로서는 얼떨떨한 표정으로 뒤로 밀려났고, 뭐? 내가 왜!? 하고 항의했지만 즉시 짜증스러워지는 수호자의 얼굴에 입을 꾹 다물고 침대에서 몸을 일으켰다. 창백한 달빛아래 누은 수호자의 입가에 희미한 비웃음이 걸린 것을 보고 사령관은 속으로 욕지기를 내뱉는다. 한 번도 제대로 넘어와주지 않지.

그래도 저 얇은 입술에 한 번 닿아본 건 나쁘지 않은 수확이었다. 로서는 흐트러진 머리를 대충 쓸어올리며 넉살 좋게 인사했다.

"뭐, 늦긴 했으니까. 내일 다시 올게."  
"오지마."

옷깃이 쓸리는 소리와 함께 메디브가 일어났다. 남자는 단정한 자세로 로서와 함께 문가로 다가갔다. 로서가 카드가의 곁에 서자, 메디브가 청년을 내려다본다. 어둠속에서 검게 물든 눈동자가 견습의 얼굴에서 작은 손에 쥔 나무 상자로 향했다. 카드가는 얼굴에 열이 오르는 기분에 입을 벙긋거렸다.

"어, 그, 그러니까. 이게... 그, 그냥... 그냥 초콜릿인데요..."  
"그냥 초콜릿? 메디브는 드워프 맥주를 좋아해. 맥주가 든 초코 정도는 선물해줘야지."

사령관이 얄밉게 대꾸한다. 메디브는 손을 뻗어 상자를 받아들었다. 엉성하게 묶인 리본은 잦은 포털 마법과 그리핀과 강풍, 인파에 시달려 찌그러져 있었다. 그것을 보니 우울해진다. 스톰윈드 응접실에 산처럼 쌓여있던 고급 상자들과 아름다운 꽃다발들이 생각난 탓이다. 아까 아이언포지에서 맥주가 든 초콜릿을 좀 얻어올 걸 그랬어. 아니면 하다못해 돈을 더 들여 좋은 포장지라도 사볼 걸. 문득 몇 개의 동전만 남은 자신의 주머니 속이 떠오른다. 카드가는 비 맞은 강아지마냥 고개를 떨구었다.

"고맙구나."

낮은, 차분한 목소리가 흘러나왔다. 카드가는 눈꺼풀을 껌벅거리며 고개를 든다. 눈 앞에는 희미한 미소를 띈 메디브가 있었다. 수호자의 모습은 등 뒤에서 비친 달빛으로 거의 신비로울 지경이었다. 소년은 심장이 미친듯이 두방망이질해대는 걸 깨닫는다. 숨이 가빠지고, 머릿속이 텅 비어 무슨 말을 해야 좋을 지 모르겠는데 억센 손이 청년을 훅 잡아 끌었다.

"메디브는 자야하니까 그만 가자."

어? 어?! 하는 사이에 카드가는 로서의 손에 잡아 끌려 계단참을 향해 가고 있었다. 버둥대던 카드가가 큰 소리로 이야기했다.

"그, 저, 저도 내일 올게요!"  
"시끄러워 임마."

로서가 구박한다. 카드가는 그것에 항변할 생각도 하지 못한채 겨우겨우 고개를 돌려 문가에 선 수호자를 눈으로 쫓았다. 조용히 닫히는 문 틈새로 남자의 미소를 본 것 같았다.


End file.
